


Storm is coming

by lunebluen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark Allura (Voltron), Dark Keith (Voltron), Dark Lance (Voltron), Dark Shiro (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Elf Keith (Voltron), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Slow Burn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Werewolf Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunebluen/pseuds/lunebluen
Summary: "You like a storm"He look at him with a title of his head, eyeing him silently"And why is that?""People look at storm with fear, they didn't know if it will pass or stay" He said, finally meeting his eyes."You bring the storm, you are the storm. Always destroying everything in your way to get to your goal""Maybe"But not all.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Call_Me_Kiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/gifts).



> Finally! I manage to post the first chapter of this! Hope ya'll like this one!

Shiro is an Alpha, he have responsibilities over his shoulders, yet he always find himself sitting in an old bar, drinking and challenging other alphas just for fun and games. Who can blame him when almost every creature of the night that live near his pack, were more than terrified to mess with them. They know his pack, and they don't have the guts to try any funny business with his pack, because they know HIM.

No one can blame him if he spends his time at the bar, he's like a gaping jaw waiting for a foolish prey to step inside his mouth.

Others know to never cross the line whenever he is there. 

Until one night, the night of the full moon. He stepped into the bar with casualty, and instead of the loud music with alpha voices booming through the crowds, betas and omegas and few other creatures that were usually loud, were quiet.

In fact, everything was deadly still. He can smell the taste of tension in the air, he can see how their bodies are tense and their back hunched. Werewolves had their tail between their legs, betas and omegas hiding in fright, elves and fairies and ogres and others, they all didn't utter a word. This caused him to frown at the sudden changes. Shiro turns his dark gaze over the aged cyclop, and noted the other flinch.

He stared a bit longer, before finally eye to eye with a female alpha from the Altea pack, Allura and her alpha mate, Lance.

The hulking Lycan stalked closer to them, and the chair protested with a creaking sound when he sat on it, arms over the table as he leaned closer to them. 

"Why the sudden quietness"

He demanded, clearly not a question and never to be the one to beat around the bushes for too long.

The female alpha remained quiet, her lips in tight straight line, her gaze troubled as she finally turned to look outside the window that is across the room. Lance huffed, baring his fangs before leaning in closer to the Lycan.  
Many who saw them will find it odd, Lycan was never the type to ever socialize with other werewolves, and they are smart enough to never question the Alpha.

"That cursed thing is here" the brown alpha murmured, making his eyebrow hitched up in question. The Cursed Thing, or The Blood Elf as some like to call it. "And?"

He wanted to know more, Lance tensed even further and lean back. Thunder suddenly strike down onto the face of the earth, leaving a flash of light in just a matter of seconds. Lighten up the inside of the bar even just barely. And another one strike down not even a minute later.

His wolf twitched slightly at the soft pitter-patter of the sound of the rain hitting the windows and the roof.

"We heard that he has just slaughtered nearly more than half of Sendak pack"

Shiro bristled, muscles tensed and back straightened, sitting a bit straighter when he leans back, ignoring the chair soft protest. He knew Sendak pack, another ferocious Lycan as he is. And Sendak pack weren't too far from his own, just across the river and five miles away. Hell even closer to Allura's and Lance's pack. Which means, the damned elf can attack any pack at any moment by now. 

Shiro growled out loud, to loud that even the sound of the rain were drowned by it. Others hunched down even more. Everyone knows what type of hatred that Shiro held towards dark elves, especially one that can bring a huge threat like 'this' one, even if it is a half breed. "Why is he here? For territories? Power? Or just for fun?"

"Dunno man, everyone has been on edge since we arrive, heck no where even feels safe anymore. Not even in a group or a pack!"

Lance growled out in anger, and it subsided when Allura placed her hand over his in silence comfort. He squeezed her hand to ground himself back to earth.

The Lycan clicked his tongue, nails digging into the surface of the table, leaving scratch marks in its wake. He opened his mouth to give some snarky remarks, only for him to snap his mouth shut and him to swallow the words back down his throat when the door was kicked open.

The hinge burst from its place and fly across the room, nearly sending one of the hell imps in shocked rage, only to back away once they saw who is standing in the rain at the door way. 

The sound of the howling winds breaking in the quietness of the atmosphere. There, stepping inside the bar with drenched long coat, like the one that belongs to the doctor of the black plague, standing with glory were none other than the one and only,

The Blood Elf.

The werewolf watched as the other look around silently, yet judging them with his eyes. 

Dark magenta eyes scanned the bar and its company once more, noting that some of them have already on their guard. Hair darker than any dark raven, long and tied up into a braid, hanging over one of his shoulders. A scowl on his pale face, and the marking on both of his cheeks tells others what he is.

The cloak hide his body features and clothes, however, even with the long coat it still shows what he is wearing. Dark purple, gleaming with rubies like the eyes of the staring bats. A sliver of a glimpse of a pendant resting just above below his jaw where the shoulder and neck connected. Made of silver, no doubt. Judging by how it gleaming by the ambience light of the candles. The gloves covering his hands were a darker shade of black, no doubt tainted with dry days old blood. When their eyes meet one another from across the room, he swore he could see the dark eyes turned to slits.

Dead eyes landed on his and narrowed, head a bit higher, shoulders squared to the back and body tense.

Shiro knows the gesture anywhere at any moment.

It is nothing more but a clear sign of challenge, his nails penetrate the surface of the table, nostril flaring and teeth bared. Everyone knows whoever going to challenge Shiro the Lcyan, is either brave or stupid or both.

The werewolf slowly stood up to his full height, towering at 6'8 over every others of his kin. Most of the creatures inside the bar already move away once they catch a sniff of his flaring aura. Shiro was never one to back down from a fight, and he won't back down now only because of a little elf that barely past his shoulders. He let out a warning growl, but the elf only step closer, didn't waver by the clear threat he's making.

Before any of them know it, he and the said elf already standing face to face. The werewolf take a sniff of the elf smell, and almost make a face when the other smelled nothing but dirt and corpses.

"Get out from here, tiny elf"

Shiro warned again, he is both annoyed and amused at the bravery the elf is showing. But his patience is wearing thin, he snarled and move his hand to grip the other being collar, only to feel a cold metal pressed hard against his throat. It burned his skin, no doubt it also made from silver whatever the elf has as a weapon. "Your name"

The Blood Elf demanded, voice soft and chilling and have a dark echo at the end. Not the timid type of soft voice, but like the old language of the forest, the whisper of the wind in the valley of the graveyard.

"Why should I answer you, elf?" Shiro growled.

"I ask you a question" The elf growled back, his own tiny fangs peeking from his pale lips.

"I take no orders from little thing like you, I suggest you to walk back out from where you came -"

His world spin so suddenly, a crashing sound register inside his head, and pain bloomed on his back. He blinked his eyes only to face the ceiling. The werewolf roared, back on his feet and lunged at the elf. Throwing them both to the ground, ignoring others terrified shouts and surprised curses. "You little shit!" The Lycan roars, reaching out to crush the fragile neck of the elf, only for his prey to dodge him at the last second.

The elf knock him off his feet with a clean swipe, rolling over to avoid the silver knife that the other have in hand, quickly standing back up and grab the elf hand. Twisting it over his shoulder and swing him onto the wall, grinning viciously when the elf grunted in pain. Shiro sprint over and slammed his fist against the wall, missing small gap from making contact with the elf head. He would have smashed it to smitherin if the elf didn't turn his head away.

Shiro grabbed the elf collar and hauled him over and slammed him onto one of the table, breaking it as he keeps the elf pinned down.

"You should've known better"

The Alpha barked, putting more of his weight down on the other below him, squeezing the fragile neck even harder, ready to snap at any moment.

But the elf glared at him, hands clawing at the Lycan arm to be let go, before he reach one of his hand towards Shiro other arm and he mumbled an ancient runes. Black light flashes for a good few seconds, old runes appear on Shiro's arm, then the pain sets in. Burning his flesh with old yet familiar pain. It forces him to free the dark elf and clutch his arm, teeth bared and his eyes raked over the glowing runes. Memories of the past appear before his eyes. And he's even angrier than before.

He ignore Lance shout of his name, his wolf howling and growling to tear the elf apart as he watches him stood up quickly and holding his already bruising neck.

"I'll kill you!" He roared, eyes turning predatory yellow and lock on target.

The Lcyan wasn't able to take another step before he was held back by the other male Alpha, he growls out loud towards Lance, bristling when he growled back. "Listen to me! We have to go!"

"My fight is not over yet!"

"Oh for fuck sake Shirogane! You can hunt him down later!- right now we need to leave bef-"

A scream from outside snap their attention from one another, few spectators have run away. Some screaming in horror, pushing one another in order to find safety.

"Lance! Shiro!" 

Allura reached them and grabbed their arms, guiding them forcefully to the back door."we need to hurry, the-"

"Druids!" Another scream pierced the tension and chaos filled the air.

Druids.

If the druids is here, than thats mean Haggar is not to far from them, the Black witch are close and fast approaching with the damned monster she made and called druids.

The female Alpha bring them away quickly, and his eyes linger a bit longer at the dark elf that has back away in the opposite direction. His lips were moving, his hands writing old spell in the air, and before he knew it, a barrier was made the moment one of the druid arrive. Hitting the barrier instead of the elf.

They locked eyes once more, then they're both separated to a different path.

*******

Last night have been such a messy rush, each pack has decided to stick close to one another when the three Alphas return. Each Beta checking them over for any serious injury. Shiro was more than relieved to see that none of his pack member were injured, Allura's and Lance's pack too.

The spot they have chosen to stay close to a meadow, providing a space for some of them to stretch their legs, and close enough for them to run back to this temporary camp.

Shiro has been sitting on the same rock the moment he arrived last night, he hasn't moved since then. Sam check him over for injuries there, and Nadia has offered him food right after his check up.

He's fine, Sam told. But he also warned him not to shift for the time being, considering what has happened to his other arm.

Grey eyes went down, eyeing the arm that is different from the other one. Black, hard and rough like a rock, claws unable to hide, and now covered in old runes that take years to finally disappear. He frowned, remembering the first time he got the runes almost as similar to the one he has now. He lost his arm to Haggar, forced to fight for her husband and Sendak entertainment, become her lab rat for all her experiment.

He lost an arm and were replaced with a demonic one, cursed by none other then the Black witch. He heard stories about her from Allura. How an elf turned dark elf and become a black witch immediately when she met Zarkon. She was kind. Allura told him with a frown. We- they were close.

"Both of them changed when they were exposed to the raw tainted magic"

She has explained with such bitterness in her mouth, Shiro didn't bother to chase after her and offered her comfort. He know Lance will comfort her in his place.

Anything for my queen

And Allura had smiled whenever Lance called her that.

The Alpha Lycan sighed, gripping his cursed arm tightly and breath out in a huff. Standing up from his seat and groaned when his knees popped, shaking some of the soreness off by walking to the Holt siblings dent.

Matt noticed him first and waved at him in greeting, before his sister finally look up while pushing her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose.

"Morning Shiro, I hope you at least sleep a bit" Matt pointed out with a look, glaring at his sister when she snorted.

"Knowing this brick wall here? Probably being an owl for the whole night"

Pidge- Matt's sister stated, eyeing him the disapproving look. His eyes twitched to be roll, so he did and earned a grin from the little gremlin. 

"Even if I can, I won't"

He replied and leaned against the entrance of the dent. All of them didn't always stay in the forest. They have a home in the city, the neighborhood among the mortals. They gather in the forest for the full moon only, and after, they return back to their home. Shiro, with the Alphas' couple, prefer to stay near the forest. And staying close to one another, admittedly. It's rare to see Alphas of each pack to stay close together or even consider one another as their pack member.

But Shiro have known them even before Lance and Allura become a couple, and that bring their pack together as one.

He shakes his head and decide to stay back on track."anything?" He asked the Holt siblings. If there is anyone or creature that can manage to get any and every information he needed, then it will be them.

"We got some news from several wood imp, and water elves too"

"The imps says that they have found several druids hiding among the mortals these past few days, actually."

"That, and Hunk tribe were attacked too by them last night. Luckily, none were injured and he and Shay manage to escape without being found"

The Alpha brows shot up in surprise. Hunk, the soft giant and his tribe were attacked too. And the fact that the number of druids has been increasing didn't sit well with him. He has always known that there are druids around them, but they never cause trouble until now. Shiro fixed his stand and crossed his arms over his chest."anything else?"

"The elves informed me that Haggar have left right after what happened at the bar"

Pidge nod in agreement, she opened her mouth to add more but Matt warned her softly. "We have to tell him sooner than later!" The little gremlin hissed, ignoring how Matt tried to shush her to keep her mouth shut.

"They also say that they found the Blood elf down the river to the north from here"

As if on cue, Shiro bared his fangs with a growl. He turned on his heels to march down to the said river, but Matt hold on to his arm in panic.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!"

He turned and glared at the shrinking beta who give him a sheepish smile. Waiting as patiently as he can for him to gather himself and think of a proper sentence.

"I won't stop you- but do you think it's a good idea to go find him now? With the.."

Matt gazed down to the runes covering the Alpha arm, flinching when the other fist curled tightly. Shiro heaved out a sigh, shoulders slumped in silent defeat. It hurt his ego a bit too much for his liking, but- Matt has a point. The first time it happened, from last night, it nearly brought him to blood frenzy if it weren't for Allura and the druids interrupting them.

"I won't do anything stupid, but I will drag him back here"

"Promise me on that" Matt pressed on with a frown. Even for a mere beta, Matt is one of the other that dare to show his true emotions and reactions to whatever he does, even when he does realize that he is the Alpha.

"Yes pa, cross my heart I hope to die"

He mocked and cross above his heart, earning a huff and a glare from the beta. "You are not a vampire Shiro" he deadpanned.

"Even if he is, he will be a horrible one"

Pidge chipped in, walking past him and squeezing her way through the blocked entrance where Shiro is standing.

"Move you buffalo!" 

She hissed, and squaked when she fall face first to the forest floor as soon as Shiro step away. She lifted her head up and blew away a dry leaf from her face, turning around to glare at her laughing brother and smirking Lycan.

"I hate both of you"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say gremlin" Shiro help her back to her feet and push her to the middle of the camp, where everyone has been gathering for the deer meat to be cooked. "Both of you need to eat more" 

"Roger that, Alpha"

Matt grinned, bringing his sister with him quickly when Shiro growled in warning. He shakes his head at the two siblings before continuing his way to the river Pidge told him earlier. He almost out from the campsite when Lance catch up on him, skipping a few steps and stopped in front of him. Huffing softly.

"Let me guess, the Blood elf"

There's no point in trying to lie in front of Lance, so directly to his face, so he just nodded his head. Causing the other Alpha frown to deepened even more than they already have.

"I'm coming too and thats final"

Shiro open his mouth, then close it, only to open them again but lost for words. He sighed, already feeling drained even before he stepped out from the camp. So he just eyed the other Alpha in hope he'll get the silent question.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you man, after last night..I have a gut feeling that it will be uglier today"

That's probably true, he let him join him to the river to meet the Blood elf again. He have questions and the elf going to talk, he WILL make him talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed my stories so far. I'll try to expand it into more and different words so it won't be too boring. I'm still learning english because its not my first language, but i fell in love with this language the moment i start learning it in kindergarden XD

The leaves from the trees that surrounded him shook from the slight breeze of wind, swaying gently and waving to those who were watching. Keith knows, that they were also talking, whispering in the old language that he himself couldn't understand. He was leaning against one of the trees, head resting on the bark as his eyes stare above the towards the bluish sky. He can hear the birds chirping from far and close, and the river not to far from him weren't exactly quiet, but it was enough to bring him comfort.

Keith rise up slowly, using the tree for support and he hissed softly, his hand went to the wound on his side. He gritted his teeth. Barely having the energy to use to heal himself, not after the ambush he got from her.

Haggar

He thought he was safe, but the druids chase after him, she was chasing after him. He barely escape from her claws, he knows what she wanted, but he won't give it up so easily for someone who has made his life like this.

The dark elf shook his head, taking a deep breath and start approaching the river. One step, two step, and he fell to his knees with a shout of pain. 

One shaking hand supporting his weight from kissing the forest floor, and the other gripping his wound tightly.

He panted, tears well up in his eyes from the unbearable pain. He felt like he was on fire, a knife plunged to his side and were twisted as his body melt from the burning flame. His vision become blurry, his hearing fading in and out, black hair framed his face - falling out from the braid from the previous night.

Keith tried to get up, but his shaking arms refused to budge, his sharp tipped ears twitched when the sound of crunching leaves reached him, footsteps, he thought, listening closely.

Their movements were calculated, silence and almost undetected by mortal ears, until the smell reached his nostrils did his body tensed, muscles locked and twist like a knot forming in his belly.

The elf narrowed his eyes at the trees, frantically watching his surrounding, lips pulled back into quiet snarl. Muttering curses to the above, Keith hissed as he manage to successfully get back on his feet. The small victory was short lived when the sound halt to a sudden stop, and everything became eerily silent. The forest even went still, the wind no longer sing, and even the river seem to have lost its already silence voice.

Clock were ticking, each second passed are precious in a time like this.

When a single leaf fall into the unseeing still surface of the river, creating small waves and breaking the mirror image, did Keith finally bolt away.

Legs ached and burned and trembled from the lack of proper rest, yet he forced them to continue running like the night before. If his lungs were made of iron, it would surely melt like molten lava right now, burning his body again from the inside. He heard a name being called, shouted and a curse vanish in the air. The name that does not belong to him, but it did not sound like one belong to a druid, too.

The trees passed him in a blur, each jump he make to avoid large roots from years old trees, shaken his knees to unbearable pain, and it certainly did not do anything good to his wound that start to weep blood once more.

He almost reach the other side of the forest, near the hidden village of the forest elves. He just has to jump across the border and he will be safe to hide from his chaser.

Whatever hope that he has in his chest were blown out like a flame on a candle-

His foot slipped, large body slammed onto his back, razor sharp claws buried deep into his flesh on his waist and shoulders, the one on his waist wasn't far from his wound. They stumble down the small hills, small roots and sticks and leaves alike sticking to their clothes and hair. The elf let out a sharp cry when he slammed at the bottom of the hill, hidden jagged stones biting into his skin, a sharp one even sink further into his bleeding wound.

Keith gasped, coughed as he try to move. But his vision were swirling, darkness waving at the corner of his eyes.

The last thing he saw before his eyes slip shut, were a pair of yellow eyes staring at him from afar.

*****

The werewolf watched, puffed out clouds of warm, gasping breath. Body ached from the fall, cuts littering over his arms where he can see them, parts of his pants and shirt have new cuts on them and luckily not too big so it will be easier to fix.

Checking his body quickly for any serious injuries, once done did he finally stood up.

Grunting when his legs tremble just slightly. He heard Lance voice calling out for him, he didn't have to answer back, knowing quite well that the other Alpha already know where his location is.

Shiro turned his gaze back to the dark elf, noting that the other has fallen unconscious because of the fall. Dark hair covering almost half of the face, bottom lip split and new beads of fresh blood blooming. When his eyes roam lower, he finally see the pool of crimson red blooming under the elf body. Bright and taunting as it soaked the ground beneath it, yet never once lost it colour. It reminded him of the spider lilies back at his home.

"Shiro! What the fuck ma- Holy quiznak!"

Lance squaked when he finally reached the other Alpha, eyes wide open and almost bulged out from the socket as he swallowed the sight in front of him.

Where the elf lay on the forest floor and unmoving, he gripped Shiro's arm and grip it tight. "We have to take him away, now!"

"We can just wait here until he himself and wake up" Shiro growled, snapping out of his daze as he glares at the brown Alpha, yanking his arm away, only for Lance to catch it again.

"Look, I know you want information from him right now, right here. But look around you asshole! We are very near- heck at the front entrance of the elves village! To add sugar on top of that, it belongs to the Sarkódí tribe!" He hissed, and then the sound of horns blaring out caused him to curse for the uptenth time. "Shit! Come on we don't have much time!" Lance snarled and fled away first. Leaving Shiro to pick the unconscious dark elf with a grumble, and fled away too before the tribe could catch him.

They ran back to where they came from, with Lance leading the way and Shiro to keep an eye on their backs for any possible follower from the tribe.

His wolf grumbled at him, grey eyes flickering down toward the elf he has in his arms. Silent and deadly still, the bleeding didn't stop, painting his shirt in the same dark color as it did to the elf pale skin, the beats of his heart barely there. 

Dark hair is a mess, the once a braid is a tangled mess of a hair now, some sticking to the elf face from both blood and sweat, his scent is like a wreck. Bitter and rotting. He grimaces, even his wolf side whimpered at such a horrible smell. Shiro has dealt with corpses more than he could count, but it doesn't make it any more pleasant, to deal with more of them, especially the days old ones, sometimes one that has been left off for months.

His wolf side yapped at the disgusting and tasteless thought, and he try everything in his will to swallow back the acid in his mouth that has raised from his stomach.

The Lycan shaked his head, stopping right in front of their camp main entrance with Lance only a few feet away.

The elf blood stick to his shirt and skin, and only a moment of peace was all he got before the wind brought his new scent inside the camp, and every pack members already stood frozen in place.

They watched him, with their wary eyes lingers over the body he's carrying. Lance dealt with them for the time being, relieved at some point, he should thank the other Alpha later. But now, he needs to focus on the matter at hand, to make sure the dark elf is still alive and breathing.

Of course, it won't do him any good if he just died on him. What can he get from a corpse anyway? More rotten, and clearly distasteful smell? No thank you.

Even if he has the power of necromancer, or have someone that has or knows that type of spell, that doesn't mean it will be hundred percent work. Dead men tell no tales, and they tell no lies either. Shiro put him on the examining table right after he walked into the infirmary, Sam Holt looks like he's ready to jump three feet high at the suddenness.

There is nothing to be explained, Sam already know, he always does, neither it be something he told him or someone else, or he just knows it.

He always does a fantastic job on healing the injured one back to full health, standing far at the corner so he won't get in the other way, Shiro leaned against the table that held all the medical supplies.

"So you did go after him"

Pidge speak up once she entered, slurping on her grape juice box. Her steps has always been so silence, sometimes he can hear them, sometimes he can't and he hated it. Growling in warning at her, she just smirk with the straw still between her lips and teeth, she even dare to slurp it louder. Her father gives her a pointed look once he looks up from cleaning the elf wound, a silence warning that she could ha-

The small beta coughed furiously, going as far as wheezing as she tried to regain her breath. Shiro only patted her back, his own smirk caused the other beta to huffed in amusement.

"Most of his wounds aren't too deep, uninfected, but some of it were intended to his vital point" Sam explained, examining one of the open cut at the elf shoulder where his neck met.

"I'll leave the rest to you, strap him to the table when he wakes up"

Shiro doesn't have to wait to see the other nods, already walking out to where Lance was waiting with Allura, and Pidge trailing behind him right after she has dumped the empty juice box.

Together, they went straight to their meeting quarter, there, the soft giant who's name is Hunk smiled and greeted them.

"Hunk! My man! How are you, buddy?"

Lance brighten up instantly, sharing a bear hug with the laughing giant, it's easy to see how fragile Lance look when Hunk hugged him. Sure that Alphas is all muscles and strength, male and females alike, but that doesn't mean a giant like Hunk, no matter how gentle he is- can still snap them in half if he wishes too.

"Been good!" Hunk answered just as esthuasicly.

He and Pidge also shared hugs, even Allura and lastly, him.

"Man it's been so long since we last have a get together- even if it isn't the best time"

"Nah it's fine" Lance wave his hand away dismissively, shrugging at the end. "It doesn't matter now, the geng has reunited!"

Pidge whooped with him, and Hunk laughed again.

"Missed you guys so much tho, and is it just me or has your hair turn whiter? No offense tho"

Always so considering towards other people's feelings, Shiro considered himself lucky to have a friend like Hunk, it doesn't even matter if he's a giant, he can be a cyclop, a ghost or a were creature, but Hunk will always be sweet and gentle and so caring to everyone.

Shiro sighed, arms crossed as he sit down on one of the nearby chair, legs crossed as he leaned back and shoulders slumped.

"You know why, gotta take care of the children of the pack"

He stated, yet his eyes darted towards Lance and Pidge. Said the little gremlin kicked him hard in the shin that make him hiss, and a 'fuck you' from Lance.

The soft giant grinned widely at the childish display that their group seems to have 

"At least I'm not the one who got into a fight with the bloody elf"

"Lance" Allura warned him in Shiro place.

"So he comes to you, too?"

Hunk start slowly, and Shiro look at him as if he has grown a second head. Sensing the confused look, Hunk slumped and sighed out loud.

"The Blood Elf, he came to my tribe too"

"He did?"

Allura asked with a frown on her pretty face, her mate gasped before it turned into a growl. "Was he the one who lead Haggar druids to you? I swear I will rip that elf apart wi-" his mouth were shut close by Pidge duct tape- for god knows where she got it without them noticing.

"I like to think so too, but.." 

"What did he actually do?" 

Allura encouraged him gently, watching the giant sighed again.

"Nothing, actually. He just came to my tribe and asked for the Champion-" he sent an apologetic look at Shiro, not for pity, no, he and everyone else knows why Shiro loathed to be called that title.

"I ask him why he wants to search for you, but he just stared at me. Shay whisper to me and suggest to have the guards to chase him away, but the elf started to look around before telling us that we have to run away immeaditely" Hunk rubbed the back of his neck nervously, feeling all the tension and gaze fall upon him like a scolded child. "We were alarmed at first as to why he suddenly said that, but we decide to evacuate immediately anyway. In the middle of getting the last of my tribe far away, witb Shay leading them, Haggar and her druids came. Luckily it was only me, since the other already far away."

Hunk finished his explanation, and Allura was frowning in confusion, her arms slowly crossed as she ponders on something in her mind.

"That's odd. The elf came to our regular bar last night, immediately demand to know Shiro name and challenge him in a fight"

"Yeah, Shiro would probably rip him to pieces if Haggar didn't show up"

"I think we need to discuss about this even further" Pidge suggested, wiping her glasses with the edge of her shirt, before wearing it back and fixing it at the bridge of her nose.

They agreed and closed the tent entrance, the pack member knows well what is happening and they didn't dare to bother about what they are discussing, even when the answer is clear.

*****

While the five are far away from the infirmary, the dark elf begin to regain his consciousness, biting his tongue to shuffled the groan when he caught movement at the corner of his eyes.

A man, perhaps over forty, clearly a werewolf and beta ranked, looking through some of the medication and few papers.

A doctor

His mind tells him, immediately registering where he is at the moment. He smash out the rising fear in his guts, taking back control of his lax body and unresponsive limbs. Keith manage to lift his upper body up, his elbows supporting him. Pain flared up right after he change his position, sharp cry of pain caused him to fall back on the table- mattress?

"Easy now, I just placed you here, tended wounds shouldn't be on a hard surface especially with ones like you"

The beta stated in controlled, professional voice, and he didn't seem like he is afraid of Keith.

He kept his eyes trained on the stranger, keeping his mouth shut and refusing to answer every question from the beta. Eventually, he sighed in defeat. Pulling a chair closer to the bed he's laying on, and the man still kept himself at a safe distance.

"Don't try anything funny, your wounds has just been treated and I don't want any of the stitches to come out. So if you can, go to sleep and get some rest, if not I had to strap you back on the table like the Alpha asked"

Then he left, too trusting of Keith to just lay in bed. A simple wounds and stitches won't stop him, but another pain tells him otherwise. Maybe it will do him some good to rest for a bit, added to how soft the mattress is, it reminded him of his own small shack deep in the forest.

Bounded with so many protection spells that other witches or elves could take days to undo or break it all.

He has to return there soon for a more proper rest, hidden away from the outside world and any possible danger. Sighing, he tried to get himself comfortable as much as he can. Whenever he twists his body too quickly, or turning a bit too far, the wound on his side will protest with a throb. 

Huffing, his hands lay over his chest. He observed one of his wrist that- his left wrist were heavily bandaged, when he tried to move it, the sore tendon refused and dull yet clear sting of pain greeted him.

The elf grumbled to himself.

Broken, maybe, or perhaps fractured 

Keith thought, soon enough he decided to finally close his eyes and let darkness drift him away. Mind wandering back of his own soft haven, to his pop, and to a mother he doesn't remember, only knowing her from the picture with the broken frame, and the story his pop loves to tell him.

And so he slept with the gentle memories working as his personal sweet dreams. Of his pop, his mother, his home, of their embraces when he could barely walk or talk. But sleep were kind, and it let him rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo and a comment if you like this story! I'll give everything i've got to keep this story going for ya'll!
> 
> -follow me on twitter under the same username! And my instagram if you are interested in a slow progressing art account XD
> 
> -got ideas/aus you wanted me to make a story of? Go and tell me in the comment section! :D
> 
> -my ships/pairings are : sheith,klance,jaith,koliveith,zarkeith,galolio,otayuri and some more *sweats nervously*
> 
> -i prefer bottom keith,lio and yuri. BUT!
> 
> -If you indeed have an idea/au you want me to write but with different pairing, you can tell me and i'll do whatever it takes to make it come true! :D
> 
> -thank you for reading and supporting my stories!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith knows something that they don't, and it makes Shiro furious for the secret that Keith's hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WhOAH GUYS! sorry for the late update! I've been struggling with this chapter, like i want to make it intense and yet i don't want to spoil to much. And i'm still learning english, if anyone have advice, pls tell me! I really appreciate it!!

Keith woke up with a jolt, hands flying to protect him from imaginary enemies, a single voice called out to him and trying to calm him down. His eyes then fixed to his surroundings, remembering where he was the last time he was awake. Lungs felt too heavy and heart were thundering loudly as if a dozen or horses has been running on top of it for more than one round.

The man, the same one from earlier has his palms open and hovering over him, like he's scared to touch him. Keith noted how the doctor -he remembered- has few light scratches on his arms, that the seams of the sleeve of his coat also falls victim to his mindless panic attack.

His lips were moving, but its sound like it was underwater. Gurgling like he swallowed a gallon after gallon of water. Keith watched him turn around, staying still when the doctor focused back on him and checking his eyes and ears with the small flashlight.

Once it were put away, he can see the fingers snapping in front of his face, then moved next to his left ear. It was soft, almost fainted, but he can hear it after a few seconds longer.

His mouth move again, and this time he understands what the other was saying.

"Everything seems normal, i'm going to change your bandages, okay? I'll start from your wrist"

The doctor stated, he waited until he give him a nod. True to his word, he indeed start with his wrist first. Placing the new and fresh bandages close to him, he undo the one around his wrist. A humm left the man mouth, twisting his wrist gently from side and rotating it around in its orbit, before he turned to look at him. "It seems that your wrist has fully recovered, and by the look of it, a few hours right after I bandaged it"

The man didn't attempt another try to make conversation, neither did he.

He let the doctor to continue his job, letting the pillow under his head to swallow him for just a tiny bit.

Keith sniff the air once, and instantly growls at the doctor, glaring at him for something he doesn't tell him. Said doctor only froze for a moment, recovering himself and told the dark elf to behave while he walks out from there quickly, right after all his bandages has been changed.

Once the beta is out of his sight, Keith pushed himself up, straining his tightly coiled muscles and aching ribs, setting his jaw tight, he settled his back against the pillow.

The metal headboard bit his flesh, still, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Not when the said Alpha marched into the room, bristled and just as tense as he is. The Alpha teeth snapped at Keith's direction, the air of authority filling in the closed space, suffocating him with how thick it felt on his tongue.

Others went in too, a beta, a giant and two more Alphas.

Among all five of them, Keith remember the giant. Eyeing him silently with an amused expression when the said giant gave him a shy and forced smile. Like Keith could've bite his head off if he try to come closer. He probably will.

"I see that you're alive, barely scratched" Keith said "I'm guessing my prediction is true?"

Keith doesn't really expecting any answer, especially by the look that the first Alpha gave him. Screw him, Keith isn't one of his pack members who'll bend over whenever he's been told to do so.

"Yeah! As embarrassingly as it is, I had doubts at first, but…"

The giant worries his bottom lip with blunt teeth, the little fang barely seen. The dark elf just shrugged, careful not to roll his shoulders off its orbit.

"Not the first time"

"But still! I am very thankful because of your warning and sudden appearance. If you haven't warned me, my tribe would've been..slaughtered" Said giant admitted and apologized. His voice filled with relief and very genuine apologies.

Keith, not used to others thanking him or even appreciate his little act of kindness, just nodded his head. Snapping his head towards the beta when she cleared her throat.

"Alright, okay, lets not forget why we're here"

She stated, pushing her glasses up and glaring at him. Keith glares back tenfold.

"Oh but let introduce yourself to each other first! I'm Hunk, pleasure to meet you!"

To say that Keith was stunned by the giant- _Hunk_ , to tell and trust him with his name, and even stretch out his hand for a shake. Cautiously, he accepts it with a firm grip. It surprised him even more when he felt how gentle Hunk grips is.

"Keith, and the pleasure is mine...I guess?"

He frowned when Hunk smiled brightly, growling when the other male Alpha gasped, pointing a finger at him rudely. "So you have a name!" He shrieked, and honestly, it hurt Keith's ears. Before the Alpha can start getting off track, Hunk smacked him at the back of his head. Earning him a small 'ow!'

"Alright alright! Fine! I'm Lance Mclain and there is no why I'm going to shake your hand"

The Alpha, or Lance, huffed, arms crossed over his chest, standing a bit straighter so he's in his full height, but still drafted by Shiro's.

"Good, I don't want to have rabies from someone like you, too"

The insulted look that Lance throw at his way, has him smirking like the devil itself, his cruel chuckled were stopped by a low whistle coming from the short girl at Hunk's left. Short brown hair and big glasses. The one that he have a glaring competition with. "It's been a while since the last time I heard someone roasted Lance this much" She stated. Ignoring the 'traitor' shout from the nosy Alpha.

"I'm Pidge, I think it's a pleasure to finally meet you?" She said. Raising an eyebrow when the dark elf stared at her outstretched hand.

Still being cautious, he accepted it in a firm grip, holding her arm- right below the wrist.

"Likewise"

Nodding to one another, Keith tensed when the female Alpha step closer.

There's something about her that set him off. She's a werewolf, obviously, and an Alpha at that. But her scent, too airy, too light and certainly gleaming with pulsing energy, a familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. It was faint under her natural and earth-like smell, but it's there.

"I'm Allura, I hope we can meet properly in a better situation"

She says, she didn't bother to offer him a hand, a nod from her is enough for this type of situation.

Keith didn't think, and he blurted out of the blue.

"You're an Altean, aren't you?"

If this was the 80's movies, the sound of an old recorder would have stopped so suddenly, letting out a short screeching sound as it gives everyone the air of intensity. Allura glares can be quite terrifying to others, but Keith knew from first hand experience that the anger are used for hiding one's true emotions.

"How do you know?"

She hissed, her scent turned bitter as Lance let out a soft chirping sound, trying to comfort her in one way or another.

"Your scent tells me enough, and I can hear the energy in you"

Keith explained softly, so she can absorb the information slowly at her own pace. And when she did, she could have tore his throat apart if it wasn't for the brown Alpha to hold her back. Even the taller one block her way from harming him.

Keith continues, "I am not your enemy, Allura. And you are not mine" calmly, he bore his eyes to the grey one. Where the Alpha wolf has finally turn to face him face to face once again.

This reminds him the first time they've met at the bar. Before Haggar comes and ruining all the fun.

"But he is"

If his body wasn't in so much pain, he would have summoned a simple spell of protection, or a barrier to halt the Alpha assault. Said Alpha demonic hand slammed at the bar of the bed headboard, it creaked under the brute strength, no doubt it will be leaving more than just a simple dent.

The Alpha was too close to him, their faces only a few inches apart, close enough where they can feel each other's breath and breathing in the same air. The other breath tickled his lips, fanning his messy hair away slightly.

Under different circumstances, if fate played his cards differently, Shiro would have admired the smooth skin of the elf face, to be pulled into the deep deep eyes that keep calling him like siren songs.

Shiro would have noted how long the other eyelashes is, or how the elf has changed from wrecked rotting corpse, to something fresher and warmer. And so fierce that he could have believed that the elf actually born from Hellfire itself.

But fate is cruel. He has to make them both enemy, each a hero to themselves, never bother to know about the other's feelings.

The Alpha lean closer, growling at Keith's face and baring his canines as a clear sign of warning. "And why is that?"

He growled out, Shiro could have possibly freeze at how he sounded. It's like he was going Feral again, just like last time.

The dark elf didn't flinch, but by the way of his scent flaring of warning, at how all his muscles suddenly lock down and immobile, it was enough for Shiro to know that the elf isn't just some 'hero-wanna-be' that tried to challenge him. "Your scent literally smelled like fish guts, and the energy from your hand is none other than Haggar magic"

It didn't, but it was close enough for him to gag if he sucks in a huge amount of it. But it was also his fault for putting those ruins on the other arm again, knowing how it'll react to different types of magic that doesn't belong to its maker. Judging by how the Alpha tensed even further, Keitb swore that the Alpha could've leap ten feet high like a spring.  
"You should make sure that that arm shouldn't able to give away your hiding spot"

"Haha! Jokes on you cause' Allura have deactivated the tracker long ago!"

Lance point a finger at him, his arms still around the female Alpha while he looks so smug over this little victory.

"Shame on you, that the tracker is very much still functioning"

"And how would you know that?"

The Alpha in front of him growled, finally setting him free from being pinned and pressed against the large border. And with the Alpha out of his atmosphere; he can finally breathe in from the thick smell of the Alpha. Smoky like his eyes, heavy and musky tells him very much all of Alpha traits, adding the controlling and looming threat of a presence of said Alpha.

Without the adrenaline from the other day to keep him up, even though he's on the bed, his legs turned jelly by just one; particular smell.

Keith _hates_ it.

_Loathed_ it to the core.

"You know what I am" Keith said.

"That doesn't answer the question!" Allura barked with a growl, her scent flaring like burning ashes. It tickles his nose, cringing by the smell, he turned his head away.

"There is certain advantages when you are a Sanaedhel, such as knowing another elf's curse, more so when said curse is Haggar's" 

"You mean like a dhampir?" The beta asked with arms crossed, her head tilted as she stares at him for confirmation. "Yes" the dark elf gave her short answer, but it's more than enough to satisfy her curiosity, for now. However, the female Alpha has yet seem convinced.

"Peace, Allura, I am not your enemy"

It's a futile attempt, really, judging by the scent she's flaring out, and the burning hatred in her eyes tell him that she not only hate and distrust him, but also weary.

"Then, um… why did you attacked Shiro?"

Hunk fidgeted as he asked the question that has been hanging over their head, the giant brown eyes refused to meet the dark elf, staring at anywhere and everywhere- and as close as he can he'll stare somewhere beside his head, so that they never make eye contact.

"His arm not only have a functional tracker, by the queintencess radiated from it, it also tells me enough that Haggar can and _will_ take over control of his mind stage, forcing him to be her puppet"

The dark elf explained, the larger Alpha body went still, muscles locked in place and his heart pumping too loudly in his ears, deafening him to the point he wasn't aware of Allura calling his name. Like a rope being snap, his hand latched over the dark elf throat and squeezing hard until the other start gasping for air, sharp nails clawing the Lycan wrist in a desperate attempt to be free. "Bullshit" Shiro growled, his own nails digging into the soft flesh, bead of blood start blooming over the small puncture wounds.

"I does not lie over such thing!" 

The dark elf hissed, right now, the other mythical being has held him up from the bed, his feet dangling a few inches from the floor surface, choking over his own saliva.

"You're lying! I have been free from her hold for years and she hasn't come to me the moment I escape from that place!"

At this point, Shiro has bring Keith's face close to him, snarling loudly as he ignored the other shrieks and shouts. Pushing Lance away with one hand when the brown Alpha start pulling him away from the dark elf.

"You- you think she'll just let you go like that? Do you h-honestly think that she'll let you be _free_?" Keith choked out, face turning blue from the lack of air, yet he maintenance the eye contact they have made.

"She's planning something, and if we didn't destroy that tracker now, you will be putting everyone's life in danger, Alpha"

The mockery make him sees red around the edges of his vision, until the sound of panicked screaming reached his ears that he finally realise that he'd just throw the elf to the wall like an old rag. Keith crumpled to the ground, hacking out some blood violently. The Alpha felt the need to help and apologize, to say that it wasn't on purpose, but the words died in his throat when the elf looked up at him once more.

The spitfire in his dark eyes never dimmed in the slightest, even when he's at the brink of death by the Alpha hands.

"I know what happen to you, Takashi Shirogane. Everyone knows who you are, inside and outside of the Empire"

Seeing the other stood up with legs shaking like leaves in late autumn season, his blood boiled even more.

Right now, he wanted nothing else but for the elf to just shut his goddamn mouth. Shiro doesn't need another reminder of such horror place, he doesn't need another person to tell him about the place he had fought so brutal in order to see another sunrise. No, Shiro doesn't all this shit right now. He's free from Haggar's grasp, he's free from _Sendak_. That wolf, always so close to taunt him, but never did anything. Nothing.

"You get it now, don't you?"

The werewolf eyes focused back on the dark elf. And Keith stood up straighter when he had enough air in his lungs and until his breathing becomes steady again. Taking the risk by taking a step closer to the furious Alpha, they stood face to face, even when Keith had to tilt his head back to look at the werewolf.

"Why Sendak didn't try to attack you, why Haggar didn't send her druids to get you. She's observing you, watching you and let you have a taste for something that you will never have again"

_Don't say it_

"I know who you are to her"

_Stop_

"I know who you are"

_Shut up_

Shiro mind rages on, but the elf seemed oblivious to whatever turmoil he's spiralling into.

The dark elf did not stop, his face look grimer, darker and haunted, like the Grim Reaper.

"We're both has been through the same Hell"

Lips curled back to show his fangs, he dared the elf to finish it, but Keith didn't react to the warning, much like their first encounter.

"We are nothing but her lab rat,"

Allura was shouting at him, Lance and Hunk was trying to pull him away, Pidge and her brother- none of them realise when he had come in the room, tried to pull the dark elf away. They were trying to pull them apart, but their feet won't budge, like they were glued to the floor as the werewolf heart beats even harder and faster. The word, the title, the cursed title that would never leave him alone has finally reached him again.

"We are the Champion"

And it all comes crashing down on him like ice cold water.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo and a comment if you like this story! I'll give everything i've got to keep this story going for ya'll!
> 
> -follow me on twitter under the same username! And my instagram if you are interested in a slow progressing art account XD
> 
> -got ideas/aus you wanted me to make a story of? Go and tell me in the comment section! :D
> 
> -my ships/pairings are : sheith,klance,jaith,koliveith,zarkeith,galolio,otayuri and some more *sweats nervously*
> 
> -i prefer bottom keith,lio and yuri. BUT!
> 
> -If you indeed have an idea/au you want me to write but with different pairing, you can tell me and i'll do whatever it takes to make it come true! :D
> 
> -thank you for reading and supporting my stories!


End file.
